


Всё для тебя

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Crafts, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Original Artist Dolls, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: И звездочку с неба, и цветок с утеса, а тебе терпения на всё это.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Всё для тебя

При клике на фото, оно откроется в полном размере. По умолчанию фото открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/97/55/cnjLxPHO_o.jpeg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/22/c8/4g49RlDV_o.jpeg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/e9/YVWXrZWz_o.jpeg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  



End file.
